


Dark Intentions

by bellamysbabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Detective Clarke, Intense, Police Officer Bellamy, Stubborn Clarke, cute when not talking about murder, kidnap, lots of blood, police bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysbabe/pseuds/bellamysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small town cop Bellamy Blake gets paired up with stubborn Clarke Griffin, the best detective on the east coast to solve a brutal and unruly murder mystery. Little did the two know the town wasn't as cheery and homey as it was thought to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

The arrival of Clarke Griffin had not come easily. 

 

The big-league detective had refused to take on a small town case that she thought could only be a waste of time. Clarke had solved any murder mystery thrown at her- you name it. She worked in big name cities solving big name cases. The relentless detective lusted for terrifying, horrifying, unsalvageable cases. Everyone questioned why Clarke was such a hardcore detective, never taking time off, never talking about family, she only focused on work. So when Clarke got a call asking if she could leave the bustling streets of New York City to come solve a case in Ashville, Pennsylvania (a town with a population of barely over 200 people), she shook her head and responded aimlessly "Not worth my time".

 

That was until she actually read the report of the case. 

 

A family of five was brutally murdered in their vacation home. Deep in the woods of Pennsylvania, blood covered every inch of the house, splattered on the walls and staining the carpet. The mother and father has been bound at the hands and feet, stab wounds trailing up and down their bodies. The oldest child, Luke, who was only 15 has been hung and drained of blood. The middle child Samantha, 10, had been mutilated. Arms, legs, fingers, toes, all cut off and laid around the house. The youngest child Lucy was nowhere to be found. 

 

After reading the chilling case, Clarke Griffin was determined to catch the bastard who committed the unruly crime. She hopped into her Jeep and drove twelve hours to Ashville, where she had just arrived to a small hotel and would be residing there for who knows how long. 

 

All Clarke knew was this case wasn't going unsolved. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

The next morning Clarke woke up at 7:00, ready to check out the crime scene. She got out of bed and stared out of the small window, watching tiny snowflakes fall slowly to the ground. A small smile rested on her face. Not many things made Clarke Griffin happy, but snow sure was one of them. She quickly brushed through her long blonde hair, sliding on tights and a black skirt accompanied with a white long sleeve shirt. She pulled on her Dr. Martens and grabbed her puffy coat and quickly left her room, already knowing she would be late. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Bellamy Blake had come into the station this morning hesitantly. The whole town had been shaken by the awful murder, and being the head officer on the case was a lot of pressure. Not to mention Chief Kane had brought in Clarke Griffin, only the most amazing detectives the force had ever seen. Bellamy knew she was hardcore and tough, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. 

 

"C'mon Blake, cheer up, it's not going to be that bad" Miller laughed. Bellamy glared at his partner and best friend, and then let out a long sigh. 

 

"I need a fucking drink" Bellamy complained. Miller laughed even harder, glancing at the clock.

 

"Keep dreaming man, it's only 8:00 a.m." Bellamy rolled his eyes and attempted to distract himself before Clarke came. He rearranged his desk, spun around in his chair, and downed three cups of coffee. He was in the middle of having a thumb war with Miller when he saw her.

 

She had rushed into the building, letting out a breath as the heat hit her. Her nose and cheeks were red and Bellamy couldn't help but notice how adorable the detective was, snowflakes in her hair and all. She pulled her hat off her head, her wavy blonde locks still in tact. She gave a light smile to Mary, the receptionist as she began talking to her. Miller glanced over at Clarke and then at Bellamy. "Stop gawking man, it's not subtle" Bellamy cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Clarke. 

 

_____________________________________________________

Clarke began to walk over to Officer Blake's desk, only able to see the curly mop of hair that covered his head. She could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at her, but she ignored them as she stood in front of Bellamy's desk. She quietly cleared her throat and a flustered Bellamy stuck his head up. Clarke had to do a double take as she stared in awe at the attractive police officer in front of her. His dark brown eyes stared into her icy blue ones. Light freckles rested on his cheeks and Clarke couldn't help but notice how soft his lips looked. Snap out of it, Clarke She thought quickly. She blinked a few times before speaking. "Office Blake, I'm Clarke Griffin"

 

"I know" Bellamy said, before mentally face palming. "I mean-uh- Bellamy Blake, nice to meet you Clarke" He shook her hand, her tiny hand in his large one, it felt right. Clarke pulled away quickly. "Shall we go then?" Bellamy asked. "Chief wants you to get a look at the scene" Clarke responded with a simple nod, and pretty soon they were out the door, but not before Clarke introduced herself to everyone in the office, much to everyones surprise. 

 

Bellamy and Clarke quickly shuffled to Bellamy's car, hopping inside and speeding quickly to the scene. Clarke had began to review her notes, adding a few more as they approached the house. Bellamy wanted to say something to her, anything, but his once charming and flirtatious personality had flown out the window. He took a deep breath. "So, Clarke, how's Ashville?" Dumb question, Bellamy thought. Ashville is boring. Bellamy could see Clarke give a light shrug.

 

"Not sure. I just arrived last night" Bellamy nodded. He didn't know very much about Clarke, but he did know that she was pretty reserved and no one knew much about her private life, and Bellamy desperately wanted to know everything about the quiet detective. Like, how did she crack the phantom case? or how was she so smart? or why doesn't anyone know anything about your parents? He wanted to know everything. "The Matthews were a good family. Everyone in town knew them" He spoke again and this time Clarke seemed to be interested.

 

"Yeah? Were they well liked?" She asked curiously. Bellamy nodded.

 

"Oh yeah. Lisa, she was the mom, she always used to bring the best pies to church every Sunday. I couldn't think of one person who didn't like her. It had to be someone who wasn't from around here" Clarke quickly jotted down some more notes on her notepad. Bellamy turned onto a dirt road where many of the summer homes were, the lake being easily accessible. Clarke glanced out the window, taking in the pine trees and blue water. Bellamy pulled up to a small cabin that was covered in police tape. The two got out of the car and approached the door. "Now Clarke, I know you've seen your fair share of murders, but I'm warning you-" Clarke ignore Bellamy and swung the door opened, eyes wide at the scene in front of her.

 

"Holy shit" She whispered. Blood was everywhere. Floors, walls, ceiling. Red, red, red. Clarke's head was spinning, and she had instantly decided that she has never seen so much blood in a case before. Bellamy watched Clarke as she walked around the room, frantically writing on her notepad, looking under couches and in cabinets. "You know more about this place then I do, give me a tour?" She asked, a hint of humor somewhere deep inside, possibly her trying to light up the mood. 

 

"Of course. So this room, the living room, is where we found Lisa and Jerry, the parents. Now they were stabbed everywhere, on every inch of their body there was a stab wound. The guy who killed them must still have blood under his fingernails" The murder occurred 4 days ago, but Clarke knew he was right. He led her to a bedroom with a single twin bed. "This was Luke's room, and he was hung from there" Bellamy pointed to a metal bar that ran across the ceiling. "His body was drained of blood, and we couldn't find even a speck of it" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and wrote once again on her notepad. Bellamy continued and they entered a bedroom with a bunkbed. "This was Samantha and Lucy's room" Bellamy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Samantha's body parts were all cut off, and it took us three days to find all of them around the house. Except for her head... that still remains missing" Bellamy examined Clarke's expression, which was mixed with curiosity and disgust. "And Lucy, well, she's gone. We believe the killer took her, reasons are unknown. There's not a trace of her anywhere"

 

After Clarke finished jotting down notes, she sighed. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she stopped, and continued to think. "Look for anything new, killers always come back" Clarke said bluntly. She left and walked down the hall. Bellamy sighed and closed his eyes, his head spinning out of control. How could someone do this? Bellamy came back into reality when he heard Clarke scream. "Bellamy!"

 

Bellamy sprinted down the hallway and into the bathroom, instinctively grabbing Clarke by the waist and pulling her into him. He followed her gaze and stared at the bathtub, which was filled with blood and had Samantha's head floating in the red liquid. 

 

"They always come back" Clarke whispered.


	2. Clues

It was 3:42 a.m when Bellamy got the phone call from forensic unit at the station. The blood test was complete, and they had identified who's blood Samantha's head had been floating in. Clarke requested that both her and Bellamy got the call as soon as it was over, telling Bellamy she wouldn't be able to sleep until the case was solved. Bellamy trudged out of bed and didn't bother changing out of his dark blue plaid pajama pants. He threw on a grey Ashville Police Department sweatshirt and drove off into the darkness. As he drove he wondered about Clarke, the 24 year old detective that had invaded his thoughts. He wondered if she was ever relaxed, and he let out a soft chuckle as he imagined drunk Clarke Griffin, if that was even possible.

He pulled into the station's parking lot, the only cars parked were Clarke's silver jeep and Julie's- the forensic scientist. He parked his truck next to Clarke's car, the cold drizzle pushing him to walk faster towards the station doors. He swung the doors open and walked through the empty office to lab. His eyes were still heavy with sleep and he wished that he had popped a mint into his mouth before he had arrived.

He entered the lab and saw Julie and Clarke talking at an empty table. Bellamy walked over to them, glancing at Clarke's apparel. She was wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt that had big white letters that spelled out 'Arcadia University'. She wore leggings and dirty white converses. Her long blonde hair was in a messy braid, hairs flying this way and that. Bellamy smirked and sat down next to Clarke.

"Nice to see you dressed down, Griffin" Bellamy spoke without thinking. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, too exhausted to lash out at him. She smiled at his pajama pants and Bellamy's face grew red.

"The blood was Luke's" Clarke said quietly. Bellamy's eyes widened a bit.

"Luke's? How on earth..." Bellamy wondered out loud. Julie cleared her throat.

"Detective Griffin and I theorized that once the killer drained Luke's blood, he preserved it as well as Samantha's head. He was obviously planning to return to the house, fill the bathtub with the blood, submerge Samantha's head in it and give the cops in this town a show" Bellamy nodded. "Motives are still unknown, killer is still unknown, but that's why you're here" She said as she turned to Clarke. Clarke nodded.

"Thank you Julie" She let out a yawn. "I promise you this case wont go unsolved" Julie gave Clarke and Bellamy a warm smile before grabbing her things and leaving the office, taking a well deserved day off. Bellamy glanced at a sleepy Clarke who was trying hard to read the report. Clarke got just under an hour of sleep last night, and she was running on fumes. Her hand that rested on her cheek was slowly slipping and her eyes were drooping.

"Clarke? I know you really want to solve this but its 4 in the morning and I know your brain can't possibly be functioning right now" Clarke glanced at Bellamy, standing up and closing the report.

"Yeah you're right" Clarke mumbled, yawning before speaking again. "I want to go back to the scene later though, kinda check out the surroundings and peek around a bit more" Bellamy nodded as the two left, closing up the station and parting, running through the rain to their cars. 

 

* * *

 

12 hours and three coffee's later, both Bellamy and Clarke had pulled up to the station at the same time. Bellamy made sure to hop out of his car as soon as Clarke did, jogging through the cold rain to walk in with her. "What are the chances, Griffin?" Bellamy asked, his quirking personality coming out. Clarke didn't respond, her rain boots sloshing through the puddles as they entered the station. 

The two headed back to Bellamy's desk, all eyes on them as usual. Except for Murphy. His eyes were directed towards the book in his hand. The officer was reading 'Misery', a popular horror novel written by Stephen King. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and kept walking, sitting down across from Bellamy. "So I thought it might be a good idea to take you out tonight" Bellamy started. Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Uh-" He scratched the back of his neck. "You know, to get to know people, maybe start to draft a list of suspects" 

Clarke's mind began to race. She didn't want to get too attached with the people of Ashville. "Maybe" She said quietly. "But I really, really want to go check out the scene again" Bellamy nodded.

"Yeah, of course. We can head out now if you want. Not much keeping us here" He chuckled quietly. Clarke shrugged on her raincoat which was a bit too big for her, and Bellamy grabbed an umbrella. "Off we go then"

During the car ride Bellamy began to notice that Clarke was more of a thinker than a speaker. She observed everything, her eyes scanning every bit of the space in front of her. Maybe thats how she solves the cases, Bellamy thought. Clarke made note of everything, weather it was mentally or physically, and she never forgets it. 

As Bellamy pulled up to the house, he noticed Clarke leaving behind her notepad. "Why no notepad?" He asked. 

"I don't want it to get wet" She said. "I'm going into the woods" She said while grinning. Bellamy stared at her skeptically. 

"If you're going into the woods then so am I. It's dark and dangerous in there, we should stay together" He told her without making eye contact. Clarke waved him off. 

"I do this more than you would think. Never really the woods, but like, big empty houses. I'll be fine. You need to check the house for anything new. This way, we can cover more ground" She pointed out. 

"After I inspect the house, I'll head over to the woods. Don't go to far" Bellamy warned her. Clarke made note that he sounded like such a concerned dad. She also noted that she liked the sounds of Bellamy's voice. She also made note not to get attached.

"Okay, Okay, you better be quick though" They got out of the car and Clarke threw her hood up. "I'm kidding. Search every part of the house" She said seriously while grabbing her notebook and handing it to Bellamy. 

"I get to use THE Clarke Griffin's notebook? An honor" He joked, hoping to make her smile. She just gave him the 'stop joking around we have to solve this' look, but Bellamy knew that there was a smile hiding somewhere.

The two split up, Bellamy searching the house and Clarke wandering the woods. Clarke had to admit Bellamy was right, the woods were dark and scary. But Clarke Griffin was not one to back down, or be scared for that matter. She scanned the trees, looking for scratches or blood marks. She watched every step she took, searching the ground for footprints or any clues. She had started to squint, her surroundings becoming darker and darker with every step she took.  _How typical_ She thought.  _A cabin in the woods, your classic murder story._

The leaves that coated the ground were slippery due to the heavy rain which was still pouring down. Her breath was clearly visible and the chilly December air was nipping at her nose. She felt like she was being watched, something she always feared when she was alone. She turned around and saw nothing but tall trees covering any source of light. But yet, she still felt like she was being watched. "Stop it, Clarke" She whispered to herself. 

But Clarke's anxiety had kicked in, and being a detective and constantly putting her life on the line fed her worry. She continued to walk, hearing leaves shaking and twigs breaking.  _Stop being paranoid._ Clarke shook her head.  _It's the fucking woods, Clarke. You've been in scarier situations._ She began to notice tiny markings on the tree's, so tiny that an average person wouldn't have noticed it. But Clarke Griffin wasn't your average person. 

The markings were carved into the tree with what looked like a knife. The marking on the first tree she noticed was a straight line. She curiously walked over to the nearest tree and searched for a marking, and sure enough, a tiny zig zag had been carved into the tree. She made a mental note to remember the markings and where the trees were. 

She heard foot steps this time, and she was sure of it. She couldn't see into the distance as hard as she tried to squint. Her breathing picked up and she spun around, looking for the cause of the foot steps. They were getting closer and Clarke began to back up, turning around every second to try to locate who was there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Clarke? Is that you?" A voice asked. She rolled her eyes. 

"Who else would it be?" She questioned, not being able to hold her sarcasm back. She heard a deep chuckle and turned around to see Bellamy. "Anything new in the house?" She asked. Bellamy shook his head. 

"Did you find anything here?" He asked. 

"I did, actually" She pointed to the tree. "Do you see this? It's a marking that was done by hand with a knife" She ran over to the other tree, "It's here too" She pointed to the line. "I bet it's on a lot more too" She let out a light cough.

"Well what do you think it means?" Bellamy asked. He ran his hand over the deep cut in the tree. 

"I'm not sure. It might lead to something. It has too. Someone obviously left a mark to remember this spot"

"How do we know if its related to the murder?"

"We don't" Clarke said. "We just have to assume it is. For the sake of getting as much information as we possibly can" Clarke could see Bellamy nod. 

"As interesting as this is, we should really get back. It's getting pretty dark" Bellamy pointed out. The rain has began to pour harder. Clarke nodded and they began to walk back in silence. Bellamy thought about how much they talked today, even if it was only about the case. They briefly exchanged witty banter with each other, which Miller thought Bellamy would never be able to accomplish. "So have you thought about my offer? We could go out tonight and you could meet my friends, some of the locals, even get a look around town?" Bellamy asked. Clarke didn't respond. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask for but we don't know how long you're going to be here and-"

"No, no" Clarke cut him off. "That sounds okay. After all we haven't come up with any suspects yet" She said. Bellamy frowned. He didn't want Clarke to come because of work, he wanted her to come so he could get to know the real Clarke. He wondered about how she acted when she wasn't on the job. 

But Clarke was always working. She was constantly working to forget about her problems. Hoping to bury up her worries in her cases. She didn't want to hear the voices in her head, constantly yelling her about her every wrong move, about how she was the reason for her fathers death. She didn't want to hear them saying how she ruined her family. She especially didn't want to let anyone in. 

"Okay, Cool" Bellamy forced a smile on his face. "I'll come by your hotel at 8"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot more dialogue so I hope you enjoyed that! Clarke is a tough cookie and I thought it would be interesting to reveal more of her personality so I hope you like it! Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos! Also, as readers would you guys prefer my chapters be longer? Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
